Dunce Upon a Time/Trivia
Trivia *Despite her heroics, it is notable that Giggles actually failed to save any of the prisoners of Lumpy, and in fact, even killed one of them (Petunia). *Because of Lumpy being portrayed as a mythical creature, and the characters not knowing each other, it is assumed that everything in this episode isn't canon, except for purposes of counting appearances, kills, and deaths. In this case, it is similar to the All in Vein's canonicity. *All of the characters who were trapped in jars act out of character. (Except Flaky) **When Lumpy is choosing the first character for his stew, the characters are either not caring (Sniffles and Handy) or are cheering for Lumpy to choose them (Cuddles and Toothy, the latter isn't so happy when he's picked.) **None of the characters are effected in the slightest by Toothy's deaths or when Handy's jar is picked up by Lumpy. **Mime in particular acts uncharacteristically happy through out the episode despite the danger he is in, and he doesn't stop until he's about to die. *Out of the main characters, the skeleton seen sitting in one of the jars could be Pop, The Mole, Disco Bear, or Flippy. *This is the only episode that Giggles stars alone in. *Lumpy is also a mythical creature in As You Wish and All In Vein. *This is the only TV episode where a female character stars and survives. *This is one of the five episodes in which Lumpy killed another character intentionally (the other four being Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, All In Vein, We're Scrooged!, and Banjo Frenzy). **However, this is Giant Lumpy, not normal Lumpy, possibly explaining why he killed characters out of own intention. *Mime, Nutty, Lifty, Petunia, and Shifty are the only characters whose deaths were unintentional. *This is one of only five times Lumpy isn't seen living in a trailer, the other three times being Junk in the Trunk where he lives in a house, and Aw, Shucks! and Peas in a Pod where he lives on a farm, and All In Vein where he likes in a castle. *If one looks closely, one can see a small patch on Giggles' bow in her starring role pop-up and in the episode itself. *This is one of only three episodes where Lumpy is depicted as a villain in an episode where he doesn't have a starring role. The others are Mime to Five and A Bit of a Pickle. *When Giggles sighs after she learns that Nutty traded the cow for jellybeans, her voice is deeper than usual. *When Lumpy is starting to chase Giggles, he says "You'll get no dinner until you come back in this castle!" Cultural References *The moral means that there is nothing in the way, there is nothing limiting how far you can go. When your heart is in it, you are completely and totally committed to it. *The main plot of the episode is based off the story Jack and the Beanstalk. The part with the long haired Petunia atop a high castle is based off the fairy tale of Rapunzel. The spinning wheel in front of her may also be a reference to the fairy tale of Rumpelstiltskin. *This episode also has many similarities to the Disney parody of Jack and the Beanstalk from Fun and Fancy Free. For example, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's house is elevated into the sky by the beanstalk rather than them having to climb it, when Willie the Giant comes in they hide, etc. Both parodies leave out elements from the original story, like the Giant's wife, and climbing up the beanstalk three times. *Giggles falling off the tower and gently landing on the ground may be a reference to the episode Eye Candy, where Toothy fell off a very tall cliff and landed gently onto the ground. *The description of the episode describes Lumpy as "the jolly, blue Lumpy giant", a reference to the Jolly Green Giant vegetables. Superlatives *Lumpy's death in this episode is very similar to his death in Every Litter Bit Hurts. Coincidentally, both episodes star Giggles, Giggles is responsible for Lumpy's death in both episodes, both are TV episodes, and both episodes portray Lumpy as an antagonist. *Cuddles' death is similar to Sniffles' injury in All Work and No Play. Continuity *The cow in this episode is skinny, similar to its appearance at the end of Milkin' It. Production Notes *When this episode aired along with Snow Place to Go and Gems the Breaks on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of segments was "Deep Six". Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, and Lumpy appear in all three episodes. Additionally, Cuddles and Toothy die in all three episodes while Giggles dies twice and Lumpy dies only once. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia